


A Sweet Treat

by Lxurentia



Series: A Bundle of Haikyuu One shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader likes being a tease, Sexual Tension, jealousy if you squint, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxurentia/pseuds/Lxurentia
Summary: You enjoyed being a manager-in-training with your friend Yachi, but a certain tall, blonde, and handsome, middle blocker kept annoying you... Wait did you say handsome? Tsukishima was anything but handsome!- Or -Your teasing goes a little farther than you had originally planned. That poor strawberry popsicle...
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: A Bundle of Haikyuu One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843333
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	A Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was supposed to be where he just gets all sulky and jealous but my brain had other plans... This chapter is a bit suggestive, but nothing is blatantly stated/mature!

When you agreed to join the volleyball club as a manager in training, you knew that it was going to be a lot of work. You didn’t know very much about volleyball but seeing how much fun Yachi seemed to have with the team made you want to join as well. All of the members had been absolutely nice to you and were glad to have another cute manager on board. Emphasis on cute if you asked Nishinoya and Tanaka. Well, almost all of them were nice.

Tsukishima had been an asshole to you from the very beginning, and you were on your last straw with his sarcasm. You had no problem with dishing it right back, but that just encouraged him more…

_You two were the definition of a ticking time bomb and the whole team knew it._

* * *

At the very sight of you on the first day of the job, he had commented on your short stature as you helped him take down the net.

“How on earth are you supposed to help me take it down?”, He teased before patting your head a bit too harshly, “You can barely reach the ties!”

“I will have you know that these hands are rated E for everyone, I will _not_ hesitate to smack the shit out of you.”, You grumbled as you swatted his hands away in protest.

This only made Tsukishima laugh even more, “Now now, the manager can’t have the mouth of a sailor!”

“Choke…”, You grumbled as you proceeded to untie the last knot on the net. It was a bit out of your reach, but you stretched as far as you could in order to untie it. The last thing that you had wanted to do was to ask for his help.

As you released your grip on the net you realized that there had been another tie that you somehow missed that was well out of your reach.

You could feel his eyes on you anticipating your call for help, but it would be a cold day in hell before you relented, “Asahi! Can you help me with this last tie?”, You pleaded in a sickly, sweet tone to Tsukishima’s ears.

“Oh, Of course!”, He dropped what he was doing and easily untied and handed you the top corner of the net. You gave Asahi a soft pat on his arm before thanking him once again.

You didn’t know it, but Tsukishima felt like kicking a door down. It should have been _him_ that you asked for help. He was clearly already helping you, so why not just ask him! He’d be lying if he said that that didn’t bother him to this day that you refused to ask him for help.

Your dynamic hadn’t changed in the slightest until today. You had decided to surprise the team with homemade popsicles that you and the other managers had made yesterday as a thank you for their hard work in the blazing heat of summer. They turned out better than you had imagined, and the team tore through them with no problem as they sprawled out across the boiling hot gym.

Leaving your spot in the manager circle you made your way to the blue ice box to see if your favorite flavor was left. Seeing the light pink color of the strawberry popsicle you reached for it, only to bump hands with Tsukishima.

Not wanting him to take the last one you quickly grabbed the popsicle from the container, “Whoops, looks like you moved too slow!”, You tease while waving the popsicle in his face. Who knew that Strawberry would be his favorite flavor?

“You know I can easily just snatch it out of your hands if I wanted to?”, He said coyly.

With a slight huff you took the popsicle and leisurely ran your flattened, pink tongue from the base of the cold treat to its tip, “I licked it first, so screw off.”, Your voice low and dare he say sultry.

Seemingly unfazed by the semi-erotic display of your pink tongue he stepped forward and took a small bite out the popsicle that you had claimed, “A little bit of your saliva won’t stop me…”, He teased. His honey colored eyes bore into your own as if he challenged you to make another move.

“Get a room you two!”, Tanaka screamed in annoyance at the display. The other members simply laughed at the sight of you two becoming more embarrassed as time went on.

Shit you’d completely forgotten where you two were. You could feel the heat of embarrassment burn against your cheeks as you turned to make your way back to the manager circle.

You ruffled your hands through your hair in frustration, “I _cannot_ put into words, _just_ how much I want to stab him, right now.” It was bad enough that you two were constantly at each other’s throats with insults, but now the team seemed to be fond of the idea of you two getting together.

“……You could always draw a diagram.”, Kiyoko explained flatly with a small smile on her face.

Despite the lack of a joking tone, you could tell that she had found the whole situation to be a bit comical. You couldn’t blame her. Ever since you agreed to train with Yachi to be a manager for the volleyball team, Tsukishima had felt the need to be nothing but an asshole to you at any point possible. It was almost if enjoyed this game of cat and mouse between the two of you, and you didn't mind being the cat or the mouse.

Yachi had immediately paled at the sight of your scowl and your sudden deadly threat, “Maybe we just don’t stab anyone?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t actually stab him.”, You sighed in order to calm the frantic blonde.

You could still feel that piercing gaze of his on the back of your neck as you continued to finish your popsicle. Without skipping a beat, you turned to look him in the eye as you innocently shoved what remained of the popsicle into your mouth and slowly pulled the stick out to show that you were done with the cold treat.

Tsukishima didn’t dare take his eyes off of you the entire time, his pupils full blown as he saw you finish the popsicle. He excused himself from the one-sided conversation he was having with Yamaguchi and Hinata before shooting you a pointed look to follow him.

He left the gym as if he were going to refill his water before practice started up again, but that look almost set you on fire. You excused yourself as well in order to follow the blonde.

Just as you thought, he was waiting for you with his arms crossed and his back against the wall, “Never knew that our manager in training would blatantly suck off a popsicle like that.”

You rolled your eyes at the accusation, “It’s not blatant if you’re the only one watching”, You began to tease, “Rather intensely might I add. What were you thinking of, hm?” You stepped even closer to him as if to pick up the challenge where it left off.

“Oh please,” He scoffed, “I’m not going to give you satisfaction of knowing.” He pulled you flush against him and lifted your chin with his other hand so your eyes could meet. It felt like hours had gone by as you two waited to see who would strike first.

_It was you…_

Not wanting to waste any more time you softly planted your lips against his, eager to win this unspoken challenge. He hesitated a bit before finally kissing you back with as much intensity. You wrapped your arms around his neck in order to deepen the kiss and he happily groaned with pleasure as he. Despite only having a bite of your popsicle he tasted like fresh strawberries and what seemed to be oranges from his first popsicle. 

A soft popping sound was emitted as you released the kiss, “What, are you all bark and no bite?”, You laughed as the blonde shot you a scowl.

“You won’t be saying that after practice.”, He began to grumble, “After this and that popsicle stunt, you’re staying late to clean the gym with me.”

This time you scoffed at the so-called punishment, “Oh no! I have to clean up after practice with the one and only Tsukishima.”, You whined as you dramatically draped your hand across your forehead in anguish.

“Keep it up short-stack and you’ll regret it…”, He hissed as he made his way back to the gym.

_Maybe you could clean up that nasty attitude as well after practice?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay safe out there and wear a mask!!


End file.
